coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6466 (10th January 2007)
Plot Charlie wakes in the cells, while the Barlows try to work out how to help Tracy. Steve tries to probe Ryan for information on Sonny, but Michelle tells him to back off. Paul tries to persuade Carla to stop winding Liam up in the factory. Tracy fails to broker peace when Deirdre brings her round to speak to Peter. Liam tries to tell Carla to back off in the factory, but ends up just asking her not to use his desk. Carla later returns with a new desk, and Liam's stuck what to do with her. Charlie comes to apologise to Peter, but nobody wants to hear his side of it. Rob comes into the café for a custard slice and Becky invites him out for a drink. Sonny has bought three tickets for the City match at the weekend, Michelle is delighted. Violet and Jamie have a heart to heart in the Rovers, but it's clear Violet's still suffering after the loss of the baby. Kelly baits Becky as she waits for her date in the Rovers. When Rob arrives, Kelly goes to tell him about Becky, but Fiz manages to stop her. Charlie returns to the house to find Tracy who has been looking for him. He tells her she has 24 hours to get out of his house. Their argument escalates and Tracy starts to tell him that she's been setting him up for weeks. She finally lets slip that she plans to kill him. But when Charlie hands her a knife and puts it against his chest she can't go through with it. Charlie laughs it off and goes to bed. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt Guest cast *Police Sergeant - Ian Waring *Rob - David Bell *Sonny Dhillon - Pal Aron Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and cells Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie comes home after a night in the cells and tells Tracy he wants her out - prompting her to reveal what she's been plotting. Liam is dismayed when Carla sets herself up as a permanent fixture in Underworld; and Steve realises he can't compete with Sonny. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,260,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2007 episodes